


Need

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smut written for the GWKink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the[ GWKink meme](http://thejennabides.livejournal.com/610415.html)

Quatre lay panting in bed. His eyes were closed and he was gasping. The shivers had almost disappeared but his skin was still on fire and the simple brush of his back against the soft blankets was enough to stimulate his sensitive skin. He tried to focus his thoughts, to calm himself. Maybe this was the last time. Maybe he would tire now and let him sleep or release him.

A hand brushed Quatre's cock and he screamed. Not again! Please, not again! He tried to move, tried to close his legs but the ropes tying each extremity to a corner of the bed held him still, opened, vulnerable and displayed.

"You'll hurt yourself if you keep struggling. Just give in."

Quatre forced himself to open his eyes. There were tears on the corners but he blinked them away, uncaring. He gave the other man a hard stare, a challenge.

"Stubborn." Duo said as he stroked Quatre's length slowly. "I can do this all night, but can you?"

It had already been hours, Quatre thought, groaning at the sensation. Hours since he had woken up naked and tied in place. He had been alone and had tried to get free but Duo knew how to tie a knot. When Duo finally came in the room Quatre was already aroused. Duo was wearing nothing but a wicked grin, a grin that had warned Quatre that this was going to be a long night.

Duo had placed the cocking securely on Quatre, making sure the other would stay erect and wouldn't get release until Duo allowed him so. It wasn't the first time they had done this and Quatre hadn't protested. Then, like many other times, Duo proceeded to tease Quatre, suck his balls, finger his opening, kiss him and tickle his belly, touch him and tease him until Quatre was trembling with need. But unlike all the other times, he hadn't released Quatre then. No. He had actually stepped back and looked at Quatre from the foot of the bed. Watched him moan and plead and squirm until little by little Quatre had calmed down and his ragged breathing was once again paced and regular.

Quatre had looked at Duo, a question forming in his lips but that didn't have time to be spoken before Duo was sucking him off again. It didn't take as long that time. Quatre was already aroused and needy and in pain for being denied his release and soon again he was sweating and moaning, threatening and begging for it again. But as before, Duo had merely step back and watched as the minutes passed and Quatre slowly calmed down.

The third time Quatre hadn't begged, hadn't said anything at all and when Duo stepped back he'd only glared while trying to keep his breathing normal. Another time followed after that and Quatre was beyond distinguishing between the pleasure of Duo's touches and the pain of his need. He wasn't talking because he couldn't find the breath to say a word, and now, Duo was touching him again!

Duo bit his nipple softly and Quatre groaned. "What do you want?" he managed to gasp. He would do anything, he would give Duo whatever he wanted if he would just release him. He had already begged and threatened and promised and cried out, what else did Duo want?

"I want you to need this." Duo kissed him on the lips. "Need this more than anything. Need this, not want it."

"I need it," Quatre whispered desperately.

"We'll see," Duo said before his mouth was all over Quatre's chest, hands teasing the inside of Quatre's tights, close but not touching his groin.

Quatre cursed, curled his fingers around the rope binding his hands and tried to move away and into the touch at the same time. Duo's mouth went lower and lower until the tip of his tongue traced a line down Quatre's cock.

A moan and a groan and a yell and a curse all left Quatre's mouth almost at the same time. He closed his eyes, watching nothing and feeling fire all over his skin and his cock pulsing with need.

"Do you need this?" Duo asked and Quatre felt the tip of Duo's cock pocking at his entrance.

"Please," Quatre begged. "Please…"

Duo didn't answer but soon he was inside Quatre. Quatre opened his eyes and watched Duo looking at him. He forced himself to keep his eyes open and focus on Duo's expression as he rode him, the parted lips, the half lidded eyes and the smiles Duo threw his way. He tried not to focus on the feeling of Duo inside him, on the friction, on Duo's balls against his tights, on his desperate denied need.

And then Duo whispered, "You're ready," and his hands fumbled with Quatre's cock ring. "Let me see you come," he said, and the clasp was undone.

The last thing Quatre saw before he went over the edge was Duo's grin and his mouth opened to let out a loud scream followed by Duo's name, over and over again.


End file.
